Warriors guide
by XxMuddy-PiexX
Summary: This is a guide ment to help people with their stories. There's Ceremonies, herbs, nameing, and more! Rated T just in case! I do not own Warriors or anything by Erin Hunter.
1. Intro

Introduction

This fanfiction is souly based on helping others make their warrior stories better. Some people don't know how to properly word the ceremonies, what herbs to use, or how to make warrior names. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review if you think my information is good or if you have a couple things to add.

I might even give away *plushies* for people who give good reviews.

I think first I will start with ceremonies, so keep your eyes peeled!


	2. Ceremonies

Ceremonies.

Kit to apprentice.

Leader: All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock(or highledge) for a clan meeting. (call the kit up to you) This is a proud day for (clan name), by naming apprentices we show (clan name) will survive and remain strong. (kit's name), from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as (apprentice name).

(Call the warrior you have chosen to mentor the apprentice), you are ready for an apprentice, you will be (apprentice's name) mentor. I know you will pass on your (strength, wisdom, things like that) to (apprentice's name), and teach (him/her) the skills that will make (him/her) a brave warrior of (clan name).

Warrior: (touch noses with your apprentice)

Clan: (Chant the apprentice's name)

**Apprentice to Warrior.**

Leader: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. (call the apprentice up to you.)

I, (Leader's name), leader of (the clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . (He/She) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (Him/Her) to you as a warrior in (His/Her) turn. (the apprentices name), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

The apprentice: I do.

Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, (the apprentices name), from this moment on you will be known as (warrior name). StarClan honors your (courage, strength things like that) and your (something else like that) and we welcome you as a full warrior of (the clan). (Then rest your muzzle on the new warriors head.)

New Warrior: (licks his/her leaders shoulder with respect.)

Clan: (calls out the new warriors name)

**Warrior to Elder**

Leader: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. (call the warrior up)

(warrior's name), is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?

Warrior: It is.

Leader: Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest. (then you lay your tail on the elders shoulder.)

Elder: (goes over and joins the other elders.)

**Name changing ceremony.**

Leader: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.( call cat up )

Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what ( she/he ) is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on ( she/he ) will be known as ( new name ), for ( whatever reason you changed the name )

( you rest your muzzle on the cats head )

Cat: ( gives the leader a respectful lick on the shoulder )

Clan: ( calls out the cats new name )

**Kit to Medicine Cat Apprentice.**

Leader: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.

Medicine Cat: Cats of (the clan) as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat (whatever reason you you like that apprentice or think she/he will be a good medicine cat.) Your next medicine cat will be (apprentices name)

Leader: (apprentice's name), do you accept the post of apprentice to (medicine cat's name)?

Apprentice: Yes, (leader's name)

Medicine Cat: Then at the half-moon you must travel to Mothermouth (or Moonpool), to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats.

Leader: The good wishes of all (clan name) will go with you.

Medicine Cat: (touches noses with his/her new apprentice)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice to Full Medicine Cat.**

Medicine Cat: (call apprentice forward). I, (Medicine cat's name), medicine cat of (clans name), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (she/he) has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help (she/he) will serve (his/her) clan for many moons. (apprentices name), do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

Apprentice: I do.

Medicine Cat: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. (Apprentices name), from this moment you will be known as (new name). StarClan honors your (courage, faith, things like that.)

(you rest your muzzle on the new medicine cat)

New Medicine Cat: (licks medicine cats shoulder)

**Warrior to Deaputy.**

Leader: I say these words before the body of (Old deaputy[or starclan depending on if the deaputy is still alive]), so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. (Warrior to be the new deaputy) will be the new deputy of (your clan).

**Deputy to Leader.**

Deputy: sees the stars start coming down from silverpelt.

StarClan: Welcome (cats name). Are you ready to receive your nine lives?

Deputy: Yes, I'm ready.

StarClan: (Then 9 cats that were close to you come and give you one life each.)

The first cat: With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan.

Second cat: With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others.

Third cat: With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble.

Fourth cat: With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader.

Fifth cat: With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits.

Sixth cat: With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan.

Seventh cat: With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker than you.

Eighth cat: With this life I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your care.

Ninth cat: With this life I give you noblilty and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code.

The ninth cat: I hail you by your new name, (the last part of your name changes to star.)Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClans grants you the guardianship of (clans name). Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity.

StarClan: (Chant your leader name)

Leader: (Wake up and head back to camp. But you can't tell anyone what happened just tell them you received your nine lives).

**Dying Apprentice ceremony.**

Leader: I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/She) has learned the warrior code and has given up (His/Her) life in service to (His/Her clan). Let StarClan receive (Him/Her) as a warrior. (His/Her) name will be (warrior name) because (reason why). Let StarClan receive (Him/Her) by the name of (warrior's new name).

**The last one probably will not be used as much, but who knows? Whoever leaves the best review gets a Brightheart plushie!(Yes because they used the Dying Apprentice ceremony on her).**


	3. Battle Techniques

**Thanks for all those reviews you guys! Just for that, Brightheart plushies for everyone ( throws plushies into the air ). Keep those reviews coming!**

**Battle techniques.**

**Back kick.**  
Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully; then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws.

**Belly rake.**  
A fight-stopper. Slide with unsheathed claws across soft flesh of opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back in control.

**Front paw blow.**  
Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed.

**Front paw strike.**  
Frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the body or face of your opponent. Claws unsheathed.

**Leap-and-cover.**  
Ideal for making your opponent feel much pain, leap onto your opponent's back and put your paws over their eyes. For the moment the opponent is blinded, sink your claws into the soft skin around their eyes. If your opponent doesn't run away, take advantage of their temporary blindness and perform leap-and-hold move.

**Leap-and-hold.**  
Ideal for a small cat facing a large opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyond the range of your opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. Watch for the drop-and-roll countermove, and try to jump free before you get squashed.

**Partner fighting.**  
Warriors who have trained and fought together will often instinctively fall into a paired defensive position, each protecting the other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers.

**Play dead**.  
Effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in an attacking position.

**Scruff shake.**  
Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponent's neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, which are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them.

**Teeth grip**.  
Target your opponent's extremities—the legs, tail, scruff, or ears—and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight.

**Upright lock.**  
Final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. Rear up on back legs and bring full weight down on opponent. If opponent does same, wrestle and flip him under you. This move makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, so requires great strength and speed.

**Killing bite.** death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonorable. Used only as a last resort.

**Double death bite.**  
Seems dishonorable and is only used against very evil cats. A partner and you take on one cat. Once you've got a hold of your opponent, your partner helps hold down enemy cat, and you both bite hard down on enemy cat's throat. Two pairs of jaws will cut off airway and cat will choke to death.

**The last two should only be used if your cat is battling a bad cat or if the cat is evil!**

**I am giving away several plushies, Darkstripe, Firestar, Tigerstar, and Bone ( during the LionClan vs. BloodClan fight, apprentices used the partner fighting to kill him ). Give me knock-my-socks-off reviews! I expect to have a total of 20 reviews! **


	4. Herbs and Plants

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

Lightningstreak you get the Darkstripe plushie!

Just Blitz you get the Bone plushie!

Sandfall you get the Firestar plushie!

Nobody got the Tigerstar 

Here you go enjoy and review!

Herbs and plants.

Addar Barrack :** Used for toothache.**

Alder Tree Bark: **Treats toothache, swelling, pain, and prevents complications. Prevents infection and swelling if chewed and applied to a wound.  
**

Alfalfa: **If chewed, prevents tooth decay.**

Aloe Vera:** The gel inside of the leaves helps cure skin problems and burns. Leaves can be chewed and spit on skin problems and burns.**

Ash Tree Seeds: **May be consumed to fight pain.**

Ash Tree: **New shoots should be chewed and then applied to an adder or viper wound to resist the effects of the poison.  
**

Aspen Tree Bark: **Relieves stress and soothes restlessness and distraughtness.  
**

Belladonna: **Calms spasms and cramps.**

Birthwort: **When chewed, induces contractions.**

Blessed Thistle: **Increases circulation of blood if swallowed.  
**

Borage Leaves: **Reduces fevers. Any type of Borage should be fresh, never dried. To be chewed and eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for nursing queens as it helps incrase their supply of milk.  
**

Borage Root: **Leaves and roots may be consumed to stave off fevers. Any type of **

**Borage should be fresh, never dried.  
**

Borage Seeds: **Should be given to a Queen to help her provide more available milk. Any type of Borage should be fresh, never dried.  
**

Bramble Twig:** Helps to sleep if chewed into a fine syrup and consumed.  
**

Broken Rosemary Blooms: **Heals wounds near the eyes or eyelids; also helps for eye infections.  
**

Broom: **Its poultice is used for broken limbs.  
**

Broom Malice Poultice: **Heals open wounds.  
**

Burdock Leaves: **If chewed, should be applied to a NON-INFECTED wound to speed up healing.  
**

Burdock Root: **The sap is used for rat bites; usually infected ones; may also draw out infection. A tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. A medicine cat must dig up the roots, wash off the dirt, and chew them into a pulp, which can be applied to rat bites. Cures infection.  
**

Buttonbush Down: **If digested, helps with constipation and urinal problems.  
**

Catchweed: **Burrs can be used to help hold treatment onto a cat.  
**

Catmint: **Treats whitecough and greencough; may also help relax a cat. Also treats congestion. A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's hard to find in the wild; often found growing in Twoleg gardens. The best remedy for greencough.  
**

Celandine: **Useful for cats with weak eyesight. Rub it on the eye.  
**

Chamomile: **Calms a cat. May also add to physical strength. Soothes depression, fatigue, and the heart.  
**

Chaparral: **Helps clean the face.  
**

Chervil: **The juice of the leaves is used for infected wounds. The root, if manually chewed, is good for bellyaches. A sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading, fernlike leaves and small white flowers. The juice of the leaves can be used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots helps with bellyache.  
**

Chewed Gumweed: **Helps to seal wounds from infection. It slightly stings but collects the skin together and makes it close faster, therefore preventing infection.  
**

Chickweed: **Helps treat greencough and blackcough.  
**

Cobwebs: **Used to stop bleeding. Spiderwebs can be found all over the forest; be careful not to bring along the spider when you take the web! Medicine cats wrap it around an injury to soak up the blood and keep the wound clean. Stops bleeding.  
**

Coltsfoot:** Good for shortness of breath and kitten cough. A flowering plant, a bit **

**like a dandelion, with yellow or white flowers. The leaves can be chewed into a pulp, which is to be eaten to help shortness of breath.  
**

Comfrey: **Treats broken bones. Identifiable by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers, which can be pink, white or purple. The fat black roots of this plant can be chewed into a poultice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds.  
**

Comfrey Root:** If chewed and rubbed on a wound, it cleans it.  
**

Crushed Pawpaw Roots: **If digested, useful for healing kitten cough.  
**

Crushed Iris Petals: **Stimulates breathing during the birthing process; also useful for a kit's sore throat. Only useful if digested.  
**

Crushed Marigold Petals: **Prevents infection of serious wounds. Avoid using around eyes; can result in serious irritation.  
**

Crushed Rose Thorns: **Helps seal the wound.  
**

Culver's Root: **Use with Feverfew, when a cat takes a dip in some sort of water.  
**

Daisy Leaves: **If chewed into a paste, can be a useful remedy for aching joints.  
**

Deathberries (Nightshade): **Fatally poisonous berries that can kill in a matter of minutes. NEVER give to a cat. If a cat is beyond saving, however, you may give them deathberries so they will be killed instantly and suffer no pain.  
**

Deathberry Roots: **Roots and leaves can be chewed together and applied to sore places, but never to an open wound.  
**

Dock Leaves:** When chewed, form a slippery substance. If rubbed on a cat's fur, it can be useful for releasing the cat from entrapment. May also be used for bellyaches. A plant similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches.  
**

Dried Oak leaf: **Collected in the autumn and stored in a dry place. Stops infections.  
**

Echinacia: **Eases infection.  
**

Ferns: **Cleans a wound.  
**

Feverfew: **Leaves are used to cool fevers and treat head pains. May also be consumed for stomach ailment and to cure colds. A small bush with flowers like daisies. The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for cats with fever or chills.  
**

Foxglove Cloves: **Purges toxins from the body by making a cat vomit them.  
**

Foxglove Leave: **Used on deep wounds to stop bleeding quickly.  
**

Garlic: **Used for fleas.**

Garlic Juice: **Dripped into wounds to prevent infection. Sets off a slight stinging sensation.  
**

Ginger:** Used for asthma and coughs if consumed.  
**

Goldenrod: **Used to treat aching joints and stiffness; also a good remedy for healing wounds. A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. A poultice of this is terrific for healing wounds.  
**

Goldenrod Juice: **Dripped into wounds to numb pain; basically a painkiller. It does no actual healing.  
**

Grass: **Used for upset stomachs if consumed.  
**

Hawthorne Berries: **Treats indigestion. Very similar to deathberries; watch out.  
**

Heather Nectar: **Improves the taste of bitter herbs, suck as dock and yarrow. Does no harm to the poultice, herb, or otherwise cure in the process.  
**

Honey: **Soothes infection and, if swallowed, will sooth sore throats. Particularly good for smoke inhalation. A sweet, golden liquid created by bees. Difficult to collect without getting stung, but great for soothing infections or the throats of cats who have breathed smoke.  
**

Hops: **Calms or soothes scattered nerves, anxiety, etc.  
**

Hornbeam: **If** **chewed, good for depression.**

Horsetail:** Used to treat infected wounds. If chewed, stops infection. A tall plant with bristly stems that grows in marshy areas. The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds. Usually chewed up and applied as a poultice.  
**

Ivy Juices: **Calms a cat if consumed.**

Juniper Berries: **Used for bellyaches as well as soothing pain. It also helps cats regain their strength. A bush with spiky dark green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyaches and help cats who are having trouble breathing.  
**

Lady's Mantle:** Stops bleeding.  
**

Lamb's Ear: **Good for strength.  
**

Lavender: **Treats chills. Leaves and flowers are particularly good for head and throat pains. Inhaling the scent of fresh flowers may calm a cat. A small purple flowering plant. Cures fever.  
**

Lavender Stem: **Calms a cat in shock.  
**

Lotus Roots: **Keeps a cat awake.  
**

Marigold:** Used to stop and soothe infections in wounds as well as healing wounds and sores. If swallowed, may relieve chills. A bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds. Stops infection.  
**

Marigold Petals:** Petals and leaves may be chewed and then applied to a wound to prevent infection and heal burns.**

Marigold Leaves:** Dresses wounds.  
**

Milkweed Juice: **Used for sores and burns. Poisonous if ingested; do not use around the ears or eyes.  
**

Mouse Bile: **Used for removing ticks. A bad-smelling liquid that is the only remedy for ticks. Dab a little moss soaked in bile on a tick and it'll fall right off. Wash paws thoroughly in running water afterward.  
**

Narcissus Flower Petals: **Used when a she-cat has contractions. Helps soothe their mind.  
**

Parsley: **Used to stop a queen's milk if her kits perish. **

Peathingy Flower Petals:** Helps kitten cough by clearing clogged throats and nasal passages. (Note: Doesn't have to be used -just- for kits, although it is especially effective against kitten cough.)**

Poppy Seed: **Used to soothe distress and pain; useful for making a sick cat sleep. Small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower, these are fed to cats to help them sleep. Soothes cats suffering from shock and distress. Not recommended for nursing queens, but can be given if necessary.  
**

Poppy Flower: **Flower heads may be consumed together to stop coughing.  
**

Ragwort: **Used for strength.  
**

Rosemary & Thyme: **If mixed together and applied to a cat's fur, makes a fantastic flea repellent. Fleas hate the smell.  
**

Rosinweed: **Cleans out the system when poison(s) have been digested. Takes effect upon relieving yourself.  
**

Sacred Root: **Used for upset stomachs if digested.  
**

Sage Root: **Heals cracked pads. Use with poppy seeds.  
**

Shock Root: **Stimulates the nerve system. Use after a cat has been knocked out, poisoned, or head trauma.**

Skullcap Seeds: **Gives a cat extra strength.  
**

Smut Rye: **Stimulates uterine contractions.**

Snakeroot: **Counters poison.**

Snapdragon Seeds: **Clears up ringworm; also helps rid the cat of fleas.**

Stinging Nettle: **Used to lower swelling. The spiny green seeds can be administered to a cat that's swallowed poison, while the leaves can be applied to a wound to bring down swelling.  
**

Tansy (Flower):** Consumed to stop coughing. Leaves, flowers, and stems are consumed to remove worms. Do not give to a pregnant queen; it will make her miscarry. Administer all tansy in small doses.  
**

Tansy Leaves: **May be chewed to relieve joint pains. Do not give to a pregnant queen; it will make her miscarry. May also keep a cat's hunger at bay.  
**

Thinned Heather Down: **Helps the indigestion of a kit by lining the kit's stomach and absorbing the uncomfortable juices. Only useful if digested.  
**

Thyme Leaves: **Used to treat shock. May calm a cat and aid in restful sleep as well as frayed nerves.  
**

Traveling Herbs: **Herbs given to cats going on long adventures, such as the Moonstone/Moonpool. Includes: Poppy Seeds - Dulls hunger & pain in paws, Tansy Leaves - Keeps hunger at bay, Crushed Lotus Roots - An energizer to keep you awake, Skullcap Seeds - Gives you extra strength; acts like a steroid  
**

Watermint: **Best cure for bellyache. A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed** **into a pulp and then fed to a cat suffering bellyache.  
**

Wild Garlic: **Prevents infection. Rolling in a patch of wild garlic can help prevent infection, especially for dangerous wounds like rat bites.  
**

Willow: **Water from beneath the bark may be dropped into a cat's eye to cure blurriness of vison. May be applied to dry patches of skin to relieve itches.  
**

Willow Bark: **Small amounts may ease pain, inflamation, and to ease diarrhea or fevers.  
**

Windflower Shoots: **Useful for cramps, especially if those of a pregnant she-cat's.  
**

Witch Hazel:**An energizer.**

Wormwood: **Relieves pain when chewed.  
Yarrow - Makes cats vomit. Useful for expelling poison. However, if used on an extremely ill cat, it could make them sicker. A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison.  
**

Yarrow**: Makes cats vomit. Useful for expelling poison. However, if used on an extremely ill cat, it could make them sicker. A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison.**

Yew: **Makes a cat vomit up poisons.**

Next I will be doing the Name guide. It might take a while because there is a lot. I will start alphabetically. Whoever leaves the best review get a Sorrelkit plushie!


	5. Names: last part

**Wow! So many reviews! I do have to say that I was amaze at how fast they came in! It was so hard to chose who would get the Sorrelkit plushie. But I did choose. The winner is NIGHTSHIMMER! I laughed my head off when I read yours. Don't worry everyone you will all get your chance!**

Okay guys, here is the first part of the name section.

Names: Last part.

**This is for the last part of a cat's name.**

**A: **none.

**B:** belly, blaze, brook.

**C:** claw, cloud.

**D:** dapple, dew.

**E:** ear, eye.

**F:** face, fall, fang, feather, fern, flight, flower, foot, frost, fur.

**G:** none.

**H:** head, heart.

**I:** none.

**J:** none.

**K:** none.

**L:** leaf, leg.

**M:** mist.

**N:** nose.

**O:** none.

**P:** pad, pelt, pool, poppy.

**Q:** none.

**R:** none.

**S:** scar, shine, song, spots, spring, step, storm, stream, stripe, stump.

**T:** tail, thorn, tooth.

**U:** none.

**V:** none.

**W:** water, wisp.

**X:** none.

**Y:** none.

**Z:** none.

**Okay. I want some cool reviews. I know you can do it! Whatever two people leaves the best review get a Berrynose plushie (What kind of name is that!) or a Littlecloud plushie (I love that name!). **


	6. Names first part: ABC

**Hey guys! Wow! Over 30 reviews! I am speechless! Well as you know I will Be giving away not one but 2 plushies. So first, the winner of the Littlecloud plushie is(pause for suspense) SWEETLOLITAANGEL!!! You left so many reviews at once and you were funny! Don't sell yourself short. And because people really didn't like the Berrynose plushie I decided the person to get it would also get a Honeyfern plushie! And that person is… LOCKET123!!! I do want to remind you that Berrynose can be very sweet (just read Sunrise chapters 16-17. You will see why [sniff sniff]). **

**Names: first part ABC.**

**A: **Adder, Amber, Ant, Apple, Ash, and Autumn.

**B:** Badger, Bark, Bear, Beech, Beetle, Birch, Bird, Black, Blossom, Blue, Boulder, Bounce, Bracken, Bramble, Brave, Breeze, Briar, Bright, Brindle, Broken, Bronze, and Brown.

**C: **Cactus, Cave, Cedar, Cherry, Cinder, Cinnamon, Cloud, Clover, Coal, Cold, Copper, Crooked, and Crow.

**Okay so whoever leaves the best review gets a… Breezepelt plushie! Also I will be giving away a Crookedstar plushie and whoever leaves the first review saying why he was named or renamed that gets him! I would really recommend that you all check out Lightningstreak123's story "Ashfur's triumph"! I love it!**


	7. Names first part: DEFGH and I

Well I am super happy! I got over 500 views to my story now!!! Okay the winner of the Breezepet plushie is… EVERYONE!!! You all left really nice reviews and well, you all seem to like him. Now onto the Crookedstar plushie! The winner is… BOLTSTAR!!! You were the first one to send in the right answer so… good job!

Names: first part DEFGH and I.

D: **Dapple, Dark, Dawn, Dew, Dove, Dusk, and Dust.**

E:** Eagle, Echo, and Ember.**

F:** Fawn, Feather, Fern, Fire, Fish, Flame, Flower, Fox, and Frost.**

G:** Ginger, Gold, Golden, Gopher, Gorse, Grass, Gray, and Green.**

H:** Half, Hare, Hawk, Haze, Hazel, Heather, Heavy, Hollow, Holly, and Honey.**

I:** Ice, Ivory, and Ivy.**

Okay I had to add more to this one because I think it was too short last time. If you have any more to add to my list I would be glad to add them and whoever does gets an Echosong plushie (awesome name). Don't forget to check out Lightningstreak123's story "Ashfur's Triumph.". Oh by the way Thank you Ripplewater for the names I forgot, that was a big help. Oh check out my poll on my profile! only 2 people have voted:(.


	8. Names: first part JKLMN and O

Yes! 50 reviews! Wow this has gone very fast. Thank you to all the people who submitted reviews saying names I forgot. Those people were RIPPLEWATER, JUST BLITZ, and WILLOW-GINERVA-ALICE. You all get Echosong plushies!!! So, there were not many reviews this time and I just might have to hold my story hostage. If I can get at least ten reviews, I will write again.

Names first part JKLMN and O

J: **Jagged, Jay, Joy, and Juniper.**

**K: Kestrel, Kind, and Kink.**

**L: Lake, Lark, Leaf, Leopard, Lichen, Light, Lion, Little, Lizard, and Long.**

**M: Mallow, Maroon, Milk, Minnow, Mint, Mist, Misty, Mole, Morning, Moss, Moth, and Mouse.**

**N: Nasty, Needle, Nettle, Night, and No.**

**O: Owl, Olive, One, Otter, and Owl.**

I know, I know this was not very long, but I am having a hard time coming up with names, although I did manage to come up with Joy, Kind, and No. Whoever leaves the best review, and I mean a "WOW" review gets a Jayfeather plushie. I love his name. And whoever leaves the best review saying why Onestar was named "ONE" gets a Onestar plushie. Don't forget about Lightningstreak123's story "Ashfur's Triumph". It Rocks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Names: first part PQRS and T

Whoot! Over 60 reviews! Okay, I didn't exactly get 10 reviews, but I'm feeling generous today. Okay the winner of the Onestar plushie is… FIRESTORM75!!! Good explanation! And the winner, or winners, of the Jayfeather plushie is everyone! Although 2 separate people will be getting the secret plushie I have been hiding. It's a Leopardstar plushie!!! And the winners are LIGHTNINGSTREAK123 and ONE FACE TWO SOULS!!! hooray!! I chose lightningstreak because she met my requirements, and One face Two souls because they gave an AWESOME idea.

Names PQRS and T

P: Patch, Pebble, Pine, Poppy, Pounce, Prickle, Pulp, and Puny.

Q: Quail and Quiet.

R: Rain, Rat, Raven, Ray, Red, Reed, Rip, Ripped, Ripple, River, Robin, Rock, Rose, Rowan, Running, Rush, Russet, and Rust.

S: Sage, Sand, Sap, Scorch, Sedge, Seed, Shadow, Sharp, Shell, Shine, Shrew, Silver, Skunk, Sky, Sleek, Sliver, Sloe, Smoke, Smooth, Smudge, Snake, Sneeze, Snow, Soft, Soot, Sorrel, Spark, Sparrow, Speckle, Spider, Spot, Spotted, Squirrel, Stone, Storm, Stream, Stripe, Stump, Sun, Swallow, and Swift.

T: Tall, talon, Tawney, Thorn, Tiny, Toad, Torn, Trip, and Tumble.

Thats it. Okay, don't yell at me in the reviews if I forget something. Just post the ones I forgot and I wiill get to it eventually. Um, whoever leaves the best review and this time I am only giving away one, gets a Ravenpaw plushie. I love him. He was my favorite and I wish I knew what is going to happen to him in his anime series.


	10. Names: first part UVWXY and Z

Yo! What's up peoples. Wow! Yesterday I got the highest amount of visits ever to my story wow! Okay apparently people love Ravenpaw so… RAVENPAW PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!!! (Throws plushies in air). And my super secret plushie goes to STRIPETHECAT!!! I hope you survive your attack, especially with the help of the Spottedleaf, the most beautiful cat in the first series. This will be the last part of the Name chapters.

Names first part UVWXY and Z

U: None

V: Venom, Vine, Viper, and Vole.

W: Water, Weasel, Web, Weed, Wet, Whisper, White, Willow, Wind, and Wood.

X: None.

Y: Yarrow, Yellow, and Yew.

Z: None.

Okay there were not many to put in this list but oh well. Okay next up are the cool names. Put them in your reviews and I will see what I can do. The next plushies are yellowfang and Whitewing. Review Review Review! Don't forget about Lightningstreak123's story "Ashfur's Triumph.". Review a lot or I will delete this story!!! (JK) Don't forget the cool names!!!


	11. COOL NAMES!

Okay you guys apparently you all love whitewing so go ahead and have her. As for the Yellowfang the winner is Lightningstreak123! You left Over 50 names! Awesome job. Okay you peoples are amazing when it comes to names. Good job!

COOL NAMES!!!

*Mudfur *Sleekpelt *Mintfur *Darkface *Frostpelt *Scartail *Embertooth *Whiteflower *Flamefeather *Nightstorm *Leopardfang *Spottedfrost *Crowmist *Dewshine *Thistlestep *Honeyheart *Stormblaze *Redmist  
Lightningstreak Flarewhisker  
Littlespirit  
Frozenflames  
Sunstipes  
Vipertooth  
Silversnow  
Speckledstream  
Hawkthroat  
Birdflight  
Duskfang  
Dustyclaw  
Brackenfur  
Sharpsoul  
Darkthroat  
Darkeyes  
Ivythorn  
Clovertail  
Smallheart  
Sageclaw  
Mintpatch  
Thistlebranch  
Birchclaw  
Bramblestorm  
Dawnflower  
Dawnrise  
Nightfall  
Nightspirit  
Vinetail  
Halfheart  
Punyclaw  
Gorgefall  
Icywind  
Spottedears  
Embereyes  
Bugpelt  
Pebblestep  
Mosstooth  
Dewfrost  
Lillyheart  
Froghop  
Lionfang  
Tigerstripes  
Beesting  
Yewtounge  
Blackjaw  
Crookedtail  
Silversong  
Crackedclaw  
Minnowsplash Dappleflight  
Featherwing  
Sparkfur  
Flameheart  
Lightningstorm Rainstorm Silvershine Aspenclaw  
Nightshade Echoleaf  
Sandfern  
Venomfang  
Adderscale Copperflame  
Shadecloud  
Flamestone Dawnblaze  
Leopardshine  
Bluefire  
Burningheart  
Sunstorm  
Thistlestrike Sandpool  
Firepool Goldenfeather  
Falconwing  
Dewdrop  
Amberstone  
Frostwhisker  
Larkwing  
Adderfang  
Cherryheart  
Wavesong  
Rippledclaw  
Silvermist  
Rosepetal  
Flowerheart  
Bluesky  
Splashtail Springstep Flamesinge

**Okay that's about it. I really hope you all like it. The only plushie will be your choice! Tell me what one you want and I will decide who's idea is the best. I will try my hardest not to give you all one! Oh please ask if you want to use the names that have the * next to them. I will be using them in my new story. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget about Lightningstreak123's story!!!!**


	12. Prey

Hey you guys, Sorry it took so long. I have been writing a new story that should be out soon. Okay So the person and plushie who get to have the plushie they mentioned is Just Blitz and the plushie is Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits(Jag) from the tribe of rushing water! Yay! Okay I really could not decide what to do next so I picked prey.

Prey

Frogs

_**Frogs**_** are leathery gray-green or gray-brown amphibians with powerful hind legs and a small brown patch by each eye. They are two to three inches long and covered in leathery skin. They do not walk, but jump in most circumstances. Frogs are found near ponds, pools and swamps. **

Toads

_**Toads**_** are greenish-brown amphibians with thick legs and warty skin. They are three to five inches long and possess a heavy rounded shape. Unlike frogs they will walk rather than jump. Toads favor damp woodland areas for their homes. **

Newts

_**Newts**_** are amphibians with four equal-length legs (unlike frogs and toads) that possess a rudder-like tail for better swimming. They have leathery green or brown skin, sometimes with red markings. Some even have a frill that runs down the spine. They vary greatly in size, ranging from two to six inches. Newts favor swampy areas near ponds when making their homes.**

Eagles

_**Eagles**_** are birds of prey. are described a huge birds with cold, cruel eyes, wide wings and curved talons. They are the prey of choice for the ****Tribe of Rushing Water**

Hawks

_**Hawks**_** are birds of prey that the Tribe of Rushing Water catch. The chicks are taken as prey in the season of "freed-water" or newleaf. **

Falcons

_**Falcons**_** are another kind of bird of prey. This is the most commonly taken piece of prey by the Tribe of Rushing Water **

Finches

_**Finches**_** are commonly known as chaffinches. They are a type of songbird often caught by Firestar. **

Thrushes

_**Thrushes**_** are another kind of songbird. It has blue-gray feathers and dark eyes. **

Sparrows

_**Sparrows**_** are small, plump brown-gray birds with short tails and stubby, powerful beaks. **

Crows

_**Crows**_** are scavenging birds with black feathers. In **_**Into the wild**_** , Ravenpaw says that Tigerstar was proud of him for catching an old crow. **

Pigeons

_**Pigeons**_** are commonly known as wood pigeons in the Warriors Saga. In **_**Rising Storm**_** Cloudtail kills one before Firestar is able to. **

Starlings

_**Starlings**_** are a type of songbird. Firestar likes them A LOT!**

Fish

**The sole prey of RiverClan, are simply referred to as "fish," no matter what species the fish is.**

Moles

_**Moles**_** have velvety black fur, spade-like paws, and tiny eyes. While they do not see well they are rarely sighted above ground, making them difficult for cats to kill. Moles can be found anywhere that earthworms are. **

Shrews (land)

_**Shrews**_** are small rodent-like creatures with gray to brown fur, long noses, small eyes and somewhat rounded bodies. They live in woodland areas or near hedgerows, while keeping most of their activity to the night, dusk, or dawn. **

Water Shrews

_**Water Shrews**_** are large shrews who are well adapted to life in and on the edge of water. They have small ears, a waterproof coat and tail with a line of stiff fur that acts as a rudder. They are active mainly at night, usually just before dawn. They live in burrows at the edge of unpolluted flowing water.**

Rabbits

_**Rabbits**_** are compact, apprentice sized animals with long legs, oval shaped heads, and long ears. Their fur is typically brown with ruddy streaks, the underside of the animal normally being paler than the topside. Their fur is thick and soft, but not waterproof. Rabbits live in burrows they dig in soil that is soft enough. They prefer the mouths of these burrows to be located in areas with a lot of cover. **

**Hares**

_**Hares**_** match cats in size, with long legs and ears similar to a rabbit. Their fur is most commonly an orange shade of brown. They live in shallow scrapes in the ground at the bases of brush and briar. They are most active at dusk and dawn, favoring the cover of dark for their foraging efforts. **

**[****edit****]** Adders

_**Adders**_** are snakes with long dark-colored bodies that are marked with indented zig-zag stripes. Their head also possess a V or X shaped light colored marking. The bite of the adder is very dangerous, being venomous. Adders favor areas of dense woodland with sunny areas suitable for warming themselves. **

Snakes

_**Snakes**_** are long thin animals with mottled skin in shades of dark and light brown that ranges from yellowy to red. In appearance most snakes are very similar to ****Adders****, and in some cases it can be difficult to tell the difference. They will even behave as adders do in an attempt to frighten potential predators. Snakes favor homes near bodies of water, with good locations to both hunting rodents and sunning themselves. **

**[****edit****]**Lizards

_Lizards_

_**Lizards**_** are small brown reptiles with mottled, leathery skin and low slung bodies. Their tails are long and whip-like, and their legs stick out of the sides of their bodies rather than behind under them. Lizards live in many areas, but favor those with ground cover and moisture that attracts the insects they eat. **

**Rodents **

Squirrels _**Squirrels**_** are kitten-sized rodents with long, fluffy tails and clever paws. The majority of squirrels are gray, though the occasional red might be seen. They are agile and can climb trees without problem.**

Voles _**Voles**_** are very small brown rodents with mid-length tails and small ears. All voles are nimble, though only some species of them are good climbers. They live in grassy fields, scrub-lands, woodlands and gardens with enough cover for them to be comfortable.**

Water Voles

_**Water voles**_** are small rodents with short noses, tails and dense brown fur. They are most active during daylight hours and prefer to make their homes near slow moving water. When disturbed they will dive into the water for safety with a distinctive 'plop'. **

Mice

_**Mice**_** are small brown rodents with long naked tails, whiskers, large ears and prominent dark eyes. All species are active primarily in during the night. They are agile climbers and have very sensitive hearing. They prefer to live in places with ground-cover and a steady supply of nuts and seeds for them to eat. **

Dormice

_**Dormice**_** are round mice with a fur-covered tail. They have golden brown fur and large black eyes. Because they hibernate any time food is scarce, they are not seen as frequently as the more common mice. They eat fruit, flowers and other high-energy food, and can be found anywhere these things are abundant. **

_Rats_

_**Rats**_** are kitten-sized rodents with long bald tails and fur that ranges from gray-brown through black. Rats can swim and climb with great agility, and are powerful jumpers. They are intelligent, and live in colonies called mischiefs. They are also aggressive and willing to fight back when attacked. In the world of Warriors, they live at carrionplace, and are known to carry disease and give infection-prone bites. **

So that is it for today and the plushie I am giving away is a Hllyleaf plushie. She was a great hunter. Check out my newstory when I get it published!


	13. Sicknesses and Illnesses

YO YO YO!!! Peoples! What's up? Okay I know I haven't updated in a while. I had family issues. Okay so the winner of the hollyleaf plushie is JAGGEDWING!!! Hooray! Okay here is the next chapter

Sicknesses and illnesses.

Greencough: a sickness similar to pneumonia that is often rampant among the Clans in leaf-bare. Symptoms include wheezing, pus excreted from the eyes and mouth, fever, and green phlegm streaming from the nose and mouth.  
Best Treatment: Catmint and feverfew.

Whitecough: a mild sickness like a cold. More common than greencough, but can become greencough or even the fatal blackcough. Symptoms include sneezing and white phlegm streaming from the nose, and a slightly high temperature. This is similar to kittencough.  
Best Treatment: Catmint.

Blackcough: a fatal sickness that spells certain death for any cat who catches it. Symptoms are unknown, but the "black" might be blood.  
Best Treatment: none.

Chill: a very mild ailment usually caused by very cold weather or falling into icy water. Much like whitecough, but with cold chills.  
Best Treament: Catmint.

Cracked pads: a painful ailment usually seen in elderly cats. The pawpads crack from cold or dryness, and if untreated can lead to infection. Symptoms include swelling of the paws and pain.  
Best Treatment: Marigold and yarrow, and poppy seed if there is pain.

Aching joints: basically arthritis in cats. Caused by age or damp weather. Symptoms include pain and stiffness.  
Best Treatment: anything that cures pain.

Toothache: when the tooth of a cat aches.(Obvious) Best Treatment: Alder bark.

Kittencough: Mostly caught by kits very easy to cure and is the least harmful. Best Treatment: Catmint.

Bleeding: When blood comes out of you. Best Treatment: Cobwebs.

Yes I know that this is not very long but I can't find very many. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Whoever leaves the best review (yada yada yada) gets a Cinderpelt plushie! Yay! Okay go check out Ashfur's triumph it is getting good!!!


	14. Terms

Hiya! Okay I know! Cinderpelt is so awesome right? Did any of you guys know that she had a thing for her own MENTOR? Woah. Messed up sort of. I decided to be nice and give you all cinderpelt plushies. So I am almost out of ideas for chapters so I am going to do about five or six more.

Terms.

**Time/Seasons**  
Leaf-bare - the season of winter  
Newleaf - the season of spring  
Greenleaf - the season of summer  
Leaf-fall - the season of autumn  
Quarter-moon - a week  
Moon - a 28-day period (one full moon to another), a month  
Moonhigh - 12 o'clock a.m. (midnight)  
Sunhigh - 12 o'clock p.m. (noon)

**Measurement**  
Mouselength- roughly an inch  
Kittenstep - less than an inch  
Rabbitlength/Taillength - roughly a foot  
Foxlength - roughly a yard

**Ranks/Names**  
Leader - the cat who leads a Clan  
Deputy - the cat who is second-in-command to the Clan leader  
Medicine cat - a cat who is trained specifically in the ways of healing  
Warrior - a cat trained in the ways of combat; warriors defend, hunt for, and fight for their Clan  
Apprentice - a cat who is in training to become a warrior or medicine cat  
Queen - a she-cat expecting or nursing kits  
Kit - a kitten  
Elder - a retired warrior or medicine cat  
Kittypet - a house cat; the term can also be used as an insult  
Loner - a cat who is neither owned by humans or part of a Clan  
Rogue - another term for loner; some cats find it offensive  
Twoleg - a human

**Other Terms**  
Fresh-kill - freshly caught prey  
Crowfood - rotting, dead prey  
Gathering - a meeting that the Clans hold in peace when the moon is at its fullest  
Moonstone, Moonpool - a place where medicine cats and leaders meet and share dreams with StarClan  
Silverpelt - the large swath of stars in the sky; StarClan is represented by Silverpelt  
Thunderpath - a road, more specifically, a highway  
Monster - a human vehicle (cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc)  
Halfbridge - a dock  
Twoleg nest - a human house  
Twolegplace - a human town  
Greenleaf Twolegplace - a place where humans visit only in the summer (a resort, etc)  
Horseplace - a horse ranch or stables

**Tribe Terms**  
Healer - the cat who leads the Tribe and cares for the sick cats; the leader and medicine cat  
Prey-hunter - a cat that hunts for the Tribe; a warrior trained specifically in hunting  
Cave-guard - a cat who guards the Tribe's camp and territory; a warrior trained specifically in fighting  
To-be - a cat in training to be either a prey-hunter or a cave-guard; an apprentice  
Kit-mother - a she-cat nursing or expecting kits; a queen  
Caught-prey - freshly caught food; fresh-kill  
Cave of Pointed Stones - a place where the Tribe healer and the rest of the cats hear from the Tribe of Endless Hunting; equivalent to the Clans' Moonstone/Moonpool

**Okay I got all of these from the internet (the master of all things cyber!). So I think that the only person to get a plushie is the person who suggests the best cat for this section. Okay so I am going to advertise! **

**GO!GO!GO! This is a great chance to read a fantabulous story!!!!! Read Lightningstreak123's story Ashfur's triumph!!! And also go read Just Blitz's story Warriors: A New Era!!!!**


	15. Prophecies and omens

**SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while sorry. I have been too busy relaxing and staying at my grandmothers. My brother infested my house with lice. Sooo… I am planning on ending this soon and maybe taking it down. Don't freak because I will put it on my brand-new Wetpaint site! If you want to know more check out my profile It has the name of the site on it.**

**Prophecies and omens in the books. (P) is prophecies (O) is Omens**

**(P) Fire alone can save our Clan.** Received by Spottedleaf. Given by unknown cat.

**(P) Beware a warrior you cannot trust.** Received by Fireheart. Given by Spottedleaf.

**(P/O) This day shall bring an unnecessary death.** While Fireheart and Graystripe are on their mission to bring WindClan home, Barkface receives an omen right before they set off from Barley's Barn. He saw that the clouds were stained red "with blood" and knew it was a sign from StarClan. Though Deadfoot said that any of the Clans could have seen the clouds, he assumed the omen wasn't for them. Deadfoot was right because Whiteclaw of RiverClan later died at the battle by the gorge.

**(P) StarClan is calling you...Do not be afraid.** Received by Fireheart. Given by Spottedleaf.

**(P) Beware an enemy who seems to sleep.** Received by Fireheart. Given by Spottedleaf

**(P) This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled.** Received by Firestar. Given by Spottedleaf.

**(P) Beware an enemy who never sleeps.** Received by Firestar. Given by Spottedleaf.

**(P) Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest.** Received by Firestar. Given by Bluestar**.**

**(P) Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky Will Come Together and Shake the Forest to Its Roots.** This was told to four cats, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt. Each from one of the four Clans.

**(P/O)** While collecting herbs with Leafpool, Cinderpelt sees a small bush fire as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone. Cindepelt gets an omen of a fire burring with what seemed like a tiger in it, making her think that Fire and Tiger will destroy the forest.

**(O)** An Omen appears in the front of the RiverClan Medicine Cat Den, a moth's wing. This allows Mothwing to fulfill her dreams as a Medicine Cat. This ends up to be a fake Omen, planted by Hawkfrost.

(O) Feathertail came to Leafpool and asked her to warn Mothwing about the oncoming danger from Twolegs.

**(P)** Leafpool is sent a prophecy**, Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red.**

**(P/O)**Spottedleaf showed Leafpool that Cinderpelt has been reborn as Cinderkit.

**(P) There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws.** This prophecy was shown in the Prologue that Firestar had received this many moons, many seasons ago. It was later revealed in Firestar's Quest that the cat who told him of this prophecy was Skywatcher before he died.

(P) There will be three, the kin **of the kin of the one with fire in his pelt,** **who will hold the power of the stars in their paws.** This prophecy was given to Stoneteller as a Tribe version of There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws. It was overheard by Jaypaw when he enters Stoneteller's dream.

So yes that is it. Whoever leaves the best review **gets a Bluestar plushie!!! Please check out my site!!! Join if you want!!! Please I need members!**


	16. Pelt Colors and Markings

**Hi guys Whats up? Here is another chapter. The winner of the plushie is NIGHTSHIMMER!!! Good job. I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Pelt colors**

Ginger

Dark Ginger

Light Ginger

Brown

Dark Brown

Light Brown

Grey

Dark Grey

Dull Grey

Light Grey

Silver

White

Black

Cream

Yellowish Cream

Honey colored

Blue-Grey

**Markings**

Tabby

Stripes

Flecks (can be silver, brown, black, grey, or white)

Spots

Patches

Tortoiseshell

Calico

Ear Points

Muzzle Coloring

Tail Tip Coloring

Socks (Coloring on the paws)

**Okay the best reviewer gets a Redtail plushie! I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS, THEN I WILL UPDATE!! Go read ashfur's triumph it rocks my socks! Also join my website the URL is on my website!**


	17. Conclusion

**Okay everybody I am ending the warriors guide. I have run out of ideas and really think I've covered a lot of stuff. I will say I might continue it if I get enough reviews. Soo… let me know how you feel and as a parting gift I give you all a Redtail plushie and anyone who reviews gets a Super plushie package. It includes Mudfur( Holding a flamethrower), Hawkfrost, Cinderheart, Scourge, Pinestar, and Jayfeather plushies Yay!**

**Okay also I need reviews for my other stories!**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. May all your stories improve and be prosperous in excellent review. Warrior cats forever! BTW Check out my website!**

**Mudfur**


End file.
